Lost It All
by Daire888
Summary: Daire was disowned as a child and made by without a family. Now at age 21 she spends a month with Black Veil Brides. Is based on the song, Lost It All.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"A savoir will be there, when you are feeling alone. A savoir for all that you do, so you live freely without them. When I hear your cry's praying for life I will be there. When I hear your cry's praying for life I will be there. I will be there." Andy finished the song.  
I brushed my hair out of my face for a quick second and started for the meet and greet center. I pulled the check out of my pocket and clutched it in my hand. The guy waved me in to the building after I showed him the ticket. The five of them where laughing at something Ashley had said. I didn't say anything, only walked straight up to them. I guess most people would be fan-girling at meeting their favorite band but I didn't do that much.  
"Pull it together. We got a visitor," Andy said.  
"Do you have something for us to sign?" Ashley asked gesturing to the check.  
"No," I said. I handed him the check, "I actually wanted to say thank-you."  
He looked at the check and then back up at me. "I know that I can't ever repay you for saving my life but I am going to give you a check like this every year for as long as I can," I said reading his confusion.  
"What's your story?" Andy asked.  
"When I was younger I was disowned," I said.  
They all sat there staring at me. A couple of guys walked in and I took a step back. "I probably should get going."

A YEAR LATER  
I quickly walked to the small building and showed the guy my ticket. He waved me in. I dug the check out of my pocket and unfolded it. This time Andy and Jinxx weren't there. I walked straight up to Ashley who had his back to me and tapped his shoulder. He took one look at me and smiled. I handed him the check and said a simple "Good-bye," before I turned around and walked out.  
I walked past the guy at the door and started towards my car. I pushed my bangs out of my face and fished my keys out of my pocket.  
"Wait!" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Ashley running towards me.  
"What?" I said. When he finally reached me, he grabbed my hand and put the check in my palm.  
"Come stay with us. Andy can't seem to shut his mouth when it comes to you and we all want to get to know you better. Just for a couple weeks. No, wait make that a couple months. Just a couple months. Please," he said.  
"You want me to stay with you?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Actually all of us want you to."  
"For a couple months?"  
"For a couple months."  
"All of you want me to stay with you, Black Veil Brides, for a couple months?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Umm… because I am one out of thousands."  
"Yes, but you are the only one who tries to give us money and got disowned."  
"Okay..."  
"Just come on back to the meet and greet center," he said. He walked away and I followed him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
We walked into the meet and greet center. The other four where talking to this group of girls who were flirting and giggling like crazy.  
"Guess what I brought back?" Ashley said loudly. All of them, including the girls, turned towards us. The girls gave us a confusing stare while the guys smiled. "Man, and I thought you bringing pizza back," Jake said.  
Andy walked over to us and asked me, "Really you agreed?"  
"Uh… yeah. Who in their right mind wouldn't agree to stay with you?" I said.  
He laughed. "How long?" Jake asked.  
"Well, according to what Ashley said, a couple months," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girls gazes go from confusion to pure jealousy. "If that's okay with the rest of you?" I added quickly.  
"Are you kidding?! The next few months is going to be the best yet now they we get someone new to tell all of the stories to and make new stories." Jinxx added.  
The man from the front called times up and the girls walked out. "So, a couple months. You better get packing," Ashley said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I grabbed the last of my t-shirts from the closet and threw them into the duffle bag. I zipped the top shut and grabbed my only other bag which was a school back-pack that you find at Wal-Mart. I grabbed the card-key thing and shut the door behind me. I walked down the hall and passing the elevator, I went to the stairs. I grabbed my I-pod and started listening to Wretched and Divine while I headed down the stair case.  
Seven floors later I passed through the door leading to the main office. I quickly checked out of that hotel. I think the brochure said Martinez Hotel but I wasn't sure. The girl told me my total and I handed her the bills. After she was done I walked out the front door and to my car. I opened the back door and threw my bags into the seat. I slammed that door shut and opened the other door. I turned onto I-95 and made my way back to the meet and greet center.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"You made it!" Jake yelled as soon as I parked.  
"No dip, it only was a few miles," I said. I got out and grabbed my bags.  
"Only two?" Ashley asked, grabbing my duffle bag.  
"It's all I have," I said.  
"Andy is finishing up the meet and greet. CC is trying to pick up the bus somewhat and Jinxx is trying to help," he said.  
I shouldered my bag and asked, "What are we going to do then?"  
"We never planned this far," Jake said.  
"Okay then what do we do?" I asked.  
"Let's go help CC," Jake said.  
"I don't think that is a good idea. How about going to help Andy?" Ashley said.  
"Your call," I said and started towards the meet and greet center.  
I walked in through the back door with Ashley and dropped my bag in the corner. Jake had went to help CC and Jinxx. Andy was signing something for a couple guys up front. I sat down and pulled out my I-pod. Putting in one bud, I watched a Dan and Phil video. Ashley and Andy signed papers and talked to the guys that were in this room when we walked in.  
After the Dan and Phil video, I listened to Awake and Alive by Skillet and a couple other songs. Sometimes singing softly at the chorus and other parts that were easy to remember. I noticed the chill in the room and walked over to my bags to grab my only and favorite sweatshirt. I heard the guy at the front yell times up and Andy asked Ashley "Is she coming?"  
"Andy, did you notice the person in the corner going through a bag. Do you know who that is?" Ashley answered his voice filled with sarcasm.  
I stood up with my BVB sweater and through it on. I turned towards them and said, "What is up with you guys and thinking that I am not going to come. Once again I ask who in their right mind would turn down the chance to spend time with Black Veil Brides."  
I sat back down in the chair and grabbed my I-pod. I sat there and sun the headphones around the device. "How long are you staying?" Andy asked pulling up a chair to sit across from me.  
"Ashley said a couple months earlier. You were there."  
"You only have two bags though."  
"I travel light."  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your house and grab a few more bags?"  
"I don't have a house or any permanent location right now," I said looking up from my I-pod. I met his blue eyes and said "I mean, after I got disowned, my parents only allowed me to take any stuff I had bought with my own money. I had a few things since I only figured out the significance of money at age twelve. After that I moved around, never staying anywhere for more than a couple weeks."  
"Hey! Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving," Jinxx said, walking into the room. As soon as he saw me he said "Hey, you made it."  
Ashley dropped his face into his hands and I asked, "Okay, seriously, is this some kind of joke?"  
Ashley stood up and said, "Let's go to the nearest McDonalds. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah," I said. I stood up and grabbed my bag from its corner.  
Jinxx went back out the door followed by Ashley. I followed Ashley, completely aware that Andy had followed me. We walked up to a big black bus with the BVB sign in white. Jinxx got on and Ashley stepped aside. I climbed on and noticed it was more like a camper.  
There was a table on one side that seemed like a booth at a Chinese restaurant with a chair brought up to the front. There were a few bunks towards the back and a couple more to the left. Their instruments where stacked into the back corner. CC was standing towards the back trying to wrestle some blankets onto a bed.  
"Jinxx, did she show up?" he asked.  
"Okay, is this a joke?" I asked Ashley. When I got no answer I went over to the table and threw my bags into one side, sitting down and scotching over trying to smush them to the wall. When I failed to do so, CC came over and grabbed them. I scotched all the way over and Andy sat next to me.  
"We are going to McDonalds," Jinxx told CC.  
Ashley and Jake sat across from me. Jinxx spun the chair around so it was backwards and sat in it facing us and CC went to the front of the bus and started it. "So, what do you guys want to know?" I asked.  
"Everything," Jake said.  
"Well, let's see. I got disowned and still lived my life like I would have before. Anything else?" I said.  
"Why were you disowned?" Jinxx asked.  
I tensed up, "I don't know. How about you guys? Where is your permanent home?"  
"Right now? Nippon, California," Andy said.  
"Do all live together or not?" I asked.  
"At the moment, yes," Jake said.  
The bus stopped and CC said "We are here."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I wondered what the people at the tables where thinking when five guys wearing war paint and a girl walk in. There was no line at the counter when we went up to get our food. Andy and I went to find a table after we ordered while the other four waited for the food. While we waited I got out my I-pod and listened to some music.  
Jinxx, Ashley, CC, and Jake walked up; each of them was holding a plate. I grabbed my double cheese burger and pop. At first it was the awkward silence of doom, Ashley must have noticed it because he was the one who broke it.  
"CC how much time until we get to Nippon?" he asked.  
I was on autopilot mode and I answered without thinking, "Three hours if we were to leave right now. Then you just add whatever time you estimate that it will take for us to finish this food. Or if you give me the exact mileage I can figure out the exact time in minutes."  
They were all staring at me like I was crazy and I went back into manual. "Crap, please don't tell me I just answered some crazy question."  
"You did not. You didn't just tell us almost the exact time it would take to get to Nippon," Jake said.  
I dropped my face into my hands. "What college did you go to?" Andy asked. He was sitting across from me and when I looked up his blue eyes met mine.  
"One in Britain," I answered.  
"I was wondering why you had a little bit of a British accent," Jinxx said.  
"Yeah but that was last year. Actually, the day that I gave you the first check was the day I had got out of college," I said grabbing a fry, "Plus I can mimic a British accent really well now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We spent the rest of the time at the McDonalds talking and laughing. Once we got on the bus I sighed and collapsed into the same seat as last time. A window was next to the table and I spent most of my time zoning in and out while gazing out the window. Eventually everyone went to bed except CC, Andy and I.  
"You can use my bunk," he said after everyone went to bed.  
"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.  
"Either here or I will drive for a bit."  
"It's okay. I am not tired anyway," of course me being me I yawned.  
"Okaaay, if you say you aren't," he said.  
"Shut it," I said.  
"Why did you really get disowned?" he asked.  
I tensed up. "I told you, I don't know."  
"I know your lying," he said.  
I gave him a hard look before saying, "I call a change of subject."  
"Fine. How old are you?"  
"21."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Well, that went by fast. I think I am going to go get some sleep," he said. He got up and walked over to his bunk. I went back to looking out the window. He came back this time with a blanket.  
"I know some people can't sleep without a blanket and we don't have a heater and the air conditioners stuck on," he said.  
"Thanks," I said grabbing the blanket. He turned away and went back to the bunk. I turned sideways and went back to looking out the window. After a couple minutes I got cold and pulled the blanket over me breathing in deeply before I closed my eyes.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
When I woke up it was barely dawn and the sky was pink. I looked around to see if anyone else was awake. Ashley was driving the bus. I pulled the blanket off and got up. I stretched my arms up before plopping down again. I grabbed my I-pod and put some music on.  
About five minutes later Ashley parker the bus in front of a house. He turned off the engine and got up. He started walking towards the table, looking like he was going to wake me up. He got about half way before he noticed I was already up.  
"You're up early," he said.  
"I am always up this early. Do you know what time it is?"  
"We all went to bed around two. You were right it only took about three hours."  
"Great."  
"Do you want to help me wake the others?"  
"Sure, but can we have fun with it?"  
"What do you have planned?"  
"How loud can you yell?"  
A smile appeared on his face, "Very."  
"On the count to three?" I asked getting up and walking to the middle so I was in between all of the bunks.  
"One," he whispered.  
"Two," I whispered back.  
"Three," we whispered together.  
We both yelled as loud as we could. Jake fell out of his bunk while CC and Andy both sat up so quick and being on the top, hit their heads on the roof. Jinxx was the only one who didn't get hurt but we had scared the crap out of him.  
"We're here," I said since Ashley was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. I took a step back and grabbed my bags.  
"What the hell was that?" Andy asked.  
"Good-morning to you too," I said. Ashley laughed even harder and Andy jumped out of his bunk. Soon everyone was out of bed and Ashley had gotten over his fit of laughter.  
"I have never seen any of them get up this fast," he said when we walked off the bus.  
"Yeah it works pretty well when you have roommates, too," I said, smiling.  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be your roommate if that was the case," Jinxx said walking right passed us. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Welcome to our house," he said.  
"More like 'welcome to the chamber of secrets'," I whispered under my breath.  
"Did you just say 'welcome to the chamber of secrets'?" Ashley asked.  
"Nope," I said and walked through the door.  
"Okay, I will give her the tour while you guys clean up a bit," Andy said.  
"Damn. I wanted to give her the tour," Ashley said.  
"Just go pick up," Andy said.  
They all walked away, Ashley looking a bit down.  
"This is the living room," he said referring to the room we were standing in.  
On one side there was a huge flat screen, while two big leather couches were pushed up against two walls. There was a banner that said Black Veil Brides above the biggest couch. Papers of music and CD's covered the floor. The walls were just a plain white and the carpet was short and the same color. There was a stack of movies about as high as my waist next to the TV. The TV sat on a wooden entertainment center.  
Andy started towards the short hallway that lead off the living room. I followed. He stopped in front of a door and opened it.  
"This will be your room," he said.  
It was a normal sized room. There was a small dresser in one corner and right across from it on the wall was a closet. The bed was in the middle on the wall on the other side of the room. A Black Veil Brides poster hung on the wall, above the window right across the room from the door. The bedding was black with white sheets. I threw my bags on the floor next to the bed and walked over to where Andy stood in the door way.  
"Is this okay?" he asked.  
"It is way better than the white-ness of hotel rooms," I said.  
We walked over to the room across from mine. The door was slightly open and I could see the same set up as mine but a little messier. I t was obviously the master bedroom. "This is my room," he said, opening the door a bit more. The room was bigger than mine and had a bathroom. He closed the door and pointed to the door next to mine.  
"That is Ashley's room," he said then pointed to the door next to his, "And that is the bathroom." He pointed to the door next to mine. We walked back towards the living room but instead of taking a right we took a left.  
"This is our practice room," he said. The room was two bedrooms put together. The instruments were set up like they were on stage. Another leather couch covered one wall and a table sat in the corner covered with papers and pencils. He walked through to the other side of the room and I followed. There was a doorway but no door.  
"This is the kitchen," he said. There were all the kitchen things you would see in a normal kitchen. On the left on the other side of the room was a slider door leading outside. We walked over to the other side of the room and into a dining room. There was a hallway on one side but other than that the room was pretty much empty except for eight chairs and a table. He pointed to the hallway.  
"Back there is Jinxx, Jake, and CC's rooms along with another bathroom. The only places you haven't seen is the back-yard and garage," he said. Right then Ashley walked in the dining-room and asked "Did you finish the tour?"  
"Yeah," Andy said.  
"Then can we go get some food?" Ashley asked.  
"Do you guys have any here?" I asked.  
"I don't know. You can check if you want," Ashley said.  
I walked over to the fridge and opened the door, the blast of cold air feeling good. I grabbed the milk and check the expiration date. It was expired. I put it on the counter and grabbed the next thing which was cheese and was expired. I went through the rest of the fridge and found most things either expired or not good anymore.  
"We are going shopping, go get the others," I said shutting the fridge.  
After everyone was rounded up, CC and Jake went to the garage and pulled out a car. I had grabbed a piece of paper and was now writing down food options.  
"Okay. So we need eggs, flour, sugar, salt, pepper, some sort of meat, bread, butter, canned foods like corn and green beans, macaroni, pasta, tomatoes, fruit of some sort. Anything else?" I asked looking up from the paper.  
"Tacos," CC said.  
"Pizza," Jake said walking in.  
"Is the car ready?" I asked.  
"Van not a car, but yes it is," he said.  
"Then let's go," I said.  
We went outside and got into a black van. I took the driver's seat when Ashley handed me the keys. "Where is the nearest grocery store?" I asked and pulled out of the drive way. There wasn't any other traffic this early except for the random car every now and then heading the opposite way.  
"Take a left," CC said from the passenger's seat, "Then on the first road you see take a right then follow that road until you see the store."  
"Isn't there a Burger King across from the store?" Jinxx asked.  
"No more junk food," I said. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I took the keys out of the ignition and tossed them to Ashley. I got out and started towards the front door.  
I went through the aisles and eventually gave them the list and said "Split up and find things on the list."  
While Andy, CC, and Jinxx headed back the way we came and Ashley and Jake went the other, I went to collect the stuff you needed for chocolate chip cookies. I had memorized my mom's recipe when I was nine and had changed a few things to make it better. I walked to the aisles and grabbed the ingredients.  
Out of nowhere Ashley and Andy popped in front of me. I jumped and dropped the bag of chocolate chips I had been looking at. "Don't do that!" I yelled when they started laughing and picked up the bag of chocolate. Everyone around us stared but they kept on laughing.  
"That isn't funny," I muttered as I walked passed them to get to the cart. Jake, Jinxx, and CC all stood around the cart and were laughing hard. I pushed pass them and put the stuff into the cart doing a quick scan and saw that most of the stuff was in the cart. I pushed the cart and called back to them, "Are you coming?"  
When we got to the check-out Ashley and Jake were still joking around about scaring me.  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Ashley asked Jake.  
"It was hilarious," he answered. I rolled my eyes. Andy seeing me roll my eyes went back there and said, "She was grabbing chocolate chips so shut your mouth or she might put them back."  
I couldn't help but feel gratitude and something that I couldn't identify. I stepped forward and started to throw stuff onto the counter.  
"Paper or plastic?" the lady asked. She kept eyeing the boys like they were about to explode or something.  
"Paper and they are just part of a band," I said gesturing to them as they stood around.  
"Oh really, what band?" she asked relaxing and started to check items out quicker.  
"Black Veil Brides," I answered.  
She went quiet after that and I wasn't sure what for. I watched the number go up and up and finally landing on a number. I fished out my credit card and was about to swipe it when Andy came over and swiped one of his own. He typed in the pin and looked at me. I shied under his gaze in the inside but on the outside I met his gaze unflinchingly.  
"Excuse me," Ashley muttered as he pushed past us. I followed him and the rest of the band and the person with the bags followed me. We got to the van and Andy and I piled the groceries in while CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley got in. I was humming Lost it All when he spoke.  
"So, you memorized Lost it all," he said grabbing a bag from me.  
"Yeah."

"I ruled the world with these hands,  
I shook the heavens to the ground,  
I laid the gods to rest,  
I held the key to the kingdom lions,  
Guarding castle walls,  
Hail to the king of death" he sang.

"Then I lost it all, dead and broken  
My, back's against the wall  
Cut me open  
I'm just trying to breathe,  
Just trying to figure out  
Because I built these walls to watch  
Them crumbling down  
I said, then I lost it all  
Who can save me now?" he sang on.

"I stood above another war  
Another jewel upon the crown  
I was the fear of men  
But I was blind, I coul-"  
"Hurry up!" Ashley called, cutting him off.  
Andy smiled and I blushed deeply. "I can't believe this is happening," I muttered to myself as I grabbed the last bag and put on top of all the others. Ashley was driving and Jake called shot gun so I sat I the back and Andy sat beside me.  
"What took you so long?" Jake asked.  
"Did you see how many bags we had?" I asked, leaning forward.  
"Yeah, but we heard you talking," Ashley said.  
"You can't expect me to not talk. I am staying with my favorite band," I answered.  
Jinxx and CC were talking quietly and Jake and Ashley were arguing again. I stared out the window and watched the trees flash past. We pulled into the drive way and everyone got out and grabbed bags. We made our way to the kitchen and I started unpacking bags while they made a couple more trips after about the third time they came in and helped me unpack. After about twenty minutes everything was unpacked they dispersed but I stayed in the kitchen. I grabbed the broom sitting in a corner and swept the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" Andy asked when he walked in. His war paint was washed off so I assumed that that was what he was doing.  
"Sweeping," I answered, keeping the same strokes.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because it needed it," I said.  
He came over and grabbed the broom. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Sweeping," he answered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because it needed it," he answered, smirking.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Really."  
"Fine."  
I walked over to the counter and pulled out the stuff to make chocolate chip cookies. I started to make chocolate chip cookies.  
"What you making?" Ashley asked walking in. He had washed off his war paint like Andy.  
"Chocolate chip cookies," I answered.  
"Where's the recipe?" he asked.  
"In my brain," I said. I grabbed the chocolate chips and poured them in.  
"You memorized the recipe?" Andy asked.  
"Yep," I handed the bowl to Ashley, "Can you stir this?"  
"How hard can it be?" he asked. I grabbed the pan and started greasing it. After I was finished I turned back to Ashley to see him dipping his figure into the bowl. I smacked his hand away and dipped my finger in and licked it.  
"Hey! Why can't I have some?" he asked.  
"Because," I answered.  
"Because why?" he asked.  
"I don't know," I answered.  
"You don't know?" he asked.  
"Yep."  
Ashley opened his mouth but Andy cut in. "Give up Ashley, she's too stubborn.  
I grabbed a spoon and measured out a spoon full of batter and lined it up in the corner of the pan. I did this again and again until I had a four by three pan of cookies. I popped them in the oven and set the timer for ten minutes. I set the bowl aside and cleaned up everything but the bowl and spoon. Andy came over and helped me wash the utensils. The timer went off and I grabbed the cookies. Jake and CC walked in from their rooms.  
"What is that wonderful smell?" CC asked.  
"Home made chocolate cookies from scratch," Andy answered.  
"Mmmmm. Looks yummy," Jake said and went to dip his finger in the batter. I smacked his hand.  
"Ow!" he said.  
"Haha!" Ashley said.  
"The same thing happened to you," Andy said.  
"It's funnier when it happens to someone else" Ashley said.  
"That is actually true," I said. I grabbed a spatchula and a plate and started to shovel the cookies off the pan and on to the plate. After that I used most of the rest of the batter to make another batch. I grabbed five spoons and put some of the rest of the batter on to each of them; then I used the fork I had been using to make the cookies and scraped the bowl clean. I handed a spoon to each of them and licked the fork.  
"Thanks," Andy said.  
I put the pan into the oven and set the timer to ten minutes again. I put the bowl into the sink and turned the water on. After it was about half full I grabbed the rag and washed it. I put it into the dry rack and turned around.  
"How old were you when you got disowned?" Jake asked.  
"I was fourteen," I answered quietly.  
"Fourteen?!" Ashley asked.  
I looked away from them and looked out the window.  
"It must have been hard," Andy said.  
"You can put it that way," I said. I looked into his blue eyes and felt that weird emotion. I gulped some air and looked the other way.  
"Were you put in the orphanage." Jinxx asked.  
"No. I think they filled me as a runaway or something," I said.  
"How are you here right now? Didn't you say you went to college in Britain?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I moved into Hopkins, got a job and finished high school. I was only in eighth grade and I worked up to four jobs at a time and made enough money. I also got a four point oh and got a scholarship that helped a bit."  
"Jeeze, and you did this all without a parent?" CC said.  
"Yep. Guess that really makes me an outcast," I said.  
"I don't think I could do it," Ashley said.  
The timer went off and I grabbed the tray. After I finished piling the cookies on to the plate and set them on the counter. "We each can have four," I said doing the math quickly.  
"We can have them now?" Jake asked. I nodded.  
"Best breakfast ever!" Jinxx said.  
"Dig in," I called walking towards my room.


End file.
